Back To The Future
by OmegaNY
Summary: After losing the Trunks of her own time to Marron, Pan's mission to revive Goku with the Mirai Dragonballs takes a surprise turn as Mirai Trunks and Pan fall in love. Now she must return home 14 years later...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
***********************  
  
Author's Notes: I will update this whenever, but probably soon. I enjoy getting reviews, emails, and Instant Messages for feedback, so it them my way. I tried to stick to the story pretty well, but I have made some assumptions up surrounding Time Travel. It is my story however, so just deal with it...  
  
****************  
Back To The Future  
****************  
  
Pan plastered a smile on her face as she looked at two of her best friends walk down the isle. Of course, one of those best friends was more than a friend to her, but not to him. She was too young, she knew. At 23, she was fourteen years younger than Trunks. It was only natural that he would marry someone his age, like Marron. Unfortunately, she had been born to late. The one for her was now a married man, and her life was going nowhere. While being the friend of the two presidents of Capsule Corp, Bra and Trunks, as well as the grand daughter of Mr. Satan kept her financially secure, she was socially wrecked. Her heart was set on one man, the one man she couldn't have.  
  
Her whole world had crashed around her when she heard the news of the wedding. It felt like Goku leaving all over again. Pan still missed her grand father and friend, Goku, very much, but had given up on his return. "I wish Goku was here, he would know what to do to make me feel better." Pan whispered to herself. And then it hit her. She could wish him back, but not here, not now. Pan remembered the story of Cell, of how Mirai Trunks came back from another world to help them win. Then she remembered something else. There were to time machines, not one. There was the one he came in and the one Cell came in.  
  
Pan blasted off right after the wedding to the place she remembered being told that Cell was first found. She searched for an energy source in the woods, and soon found a broken down time machine, covered in over 25 years of vines and weeds. She capsulated it and flew to Bulma's lab. Within an hour, it was ready to go. She went home and got what she needed. Pan stepped in to the machine, Dragon Radar in hand, and a spaceship to get to Namek in the other hand. While the rest of the Z Fighters were partying, she activated the machine, and appeared in another world.  
  
[In The Past]  
  
Gohan noticed Pan's ki dissappear from where it was. Pan had trained hard but she never trained on how to lower her ki. She had a strong ki and could always be tracked by Gohan, even when she was sleeping or hurt badly. This was the first time since she had left to Earth with Trunks and Goku that he could not feel her. He searched harder, wondering if she was learning how to supress her ki. But he knew that it couldn't be, since her ki did not lower, but just dropped instantly. He knew something was wrong, and flew to her last location, her room at the house. He flew in to find a note:  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I am sorry that I left, but there were some things I had to do. Where I have gone you cannot follow, and I would not want you to either. I will try to be back soon, but it may be months or even years. Don't worry about me, where I am going, there are no threats or dangers, just a hard fought peace. There are people there who can help me. friends I will meet for the first time but have known for a long time. Once again, I am sorry to leave so abruptly, but I doubt that you would have let me go if I told you ahead of time. Don't blame yourself, it is no ones fault. I will be back, one day, hopefully soon. Until then I will always be in your heart and you in mine. I am going to miss you, but I must go now. Goodbye.  
  
Love Your One and Only,  
Panny-Chan  
  
PS: Don't wait up!!!  
  
The tears dripped down Gohan's face as he flew back to find the other women he loved. When he got to the party, he walked up to Videl and slumped on her shoulder, crying. Videl saw the note in her hand and read it. Tears formed in her eyes as well, and soon it was Goten and Trunks who had to hold the two up. When Pan didn't return the next week, they knew she was serious. Gohan and Videl lay on the grass in front of their house, looking at the stars. They held each other in silence, already knowing each others feelings. "Goodbye my Panny-Chan. Be safe. Come back to me soon." Videl whispered, and her gaze never left the stars. Gohan held her closer, afraid of losing her as well.  
  
[In The Future]  
  
Pan stepped out of the machine, and fell onto the ground. It was a very bumpy ride, and she wondered if she woudl be able to hold her dinner. After a few minutes, she got herself adjusted, and flew towards the building next to her, Capsule Corp. Pan knocked on the door, wondering what to expect. She heard some movements inside and the nthe door opened. Pan almost fainted. There stood the man of her dreams, but he was not the man she knew, he was too young. It was definately Trunks, but this Trunks could not have been more than 25 years old, whereas her Trunks was close to 40. "Trunks, is that you?" Pan asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. My name is Trunks. Do I know you?" Trunks asked, startled that she knew his name. "Well, I know you, but you dont know me. My name is Pan. Son Pan." Pan told him, awaiting his reaction. "You mean as in Son Goku or Son Gohan?!?" Trunks asked surprised. "Yes, Son Gohan is my father. and Son Goku is the reason I am here. I will explain more later. For now, can I come in?" Pan asked. "Sure!!" Trunks replied. Pan told Trunks and Bulma a quick run through of what happened after Trunks left. Starting with Buu and ending with LiShenlong. She also explained her reason for coming. After she was done, Bulma and Trunks just sat silently thinking to themselves.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You want me and Bulma to help you goto Namek to retrieve Dende who will form new Dragonballs that will allow you to bring back Goku in your own dimension because you miss him and want him back???" Trunks asked. "Yep, thats abot it." Pan replied. "Well in that case, when do we leave???" Trunks told her. "Right now!!" The three head out the door and Pan opened the capsult with the spaceship in it. "With my dad gone, I could never rebuild one of these to go to Namek ourselves." Bulma told Pan. A loud sond was hear as the ship took off with the three inside it.  
  
[17 Years Pass In The Future]  
  
Pan had allowed Gohan, Vegita, Goku, ChiChi, Krillen, Picollo, Tien, Chazou and Yamcha to be wished back. During this time, she and Trunks of this time fell in love, and got married. Another year passed, and Pan got her wish, but she decided to change it. She no longer needed the Goku of her time, because she now had Trunks of this time. She could stay forever and be happy, but she remembered her promise. She pushed it to the back of her mind and instead wished for those killed by the androids back, first those killed by 17 and then those killed by 18. They stopped gong after teh Dragonballs and continued their lives after this. Pan and Trunks had a child, named Godin, and he was the strongest fighter of all of them soon. He had reached SSJ2 by the age of nine. He was now 14 years old. Everything seemed right in the world, until the depression hit Pan.  
  
Pan was taking her son home from Goku and ChiChi's house, where Godin's 16 year old best friend, Goten resided. Since ChiChi and Goku didn't come back in this world until a few years before she and Trunks were married, Goten was only two years older than Godin. When Godin asked to go away with Goten for two months at summer camp, it triggered her memory. She had promised to come back in a few months, or years. But it had been 17 years and she had not returned. When she thought of Gohan waiting for her the way she waited for Goku, she fainted. Pan became depressed and Trunks wanted to help.  
  
Trunks found the Dragonballs and brought Shenlong out. He made his two wishes, each with its own importance. The first was to allow the time machine to go back into any time he wanted. Since Pan was from the other world, she could normally not go back in time more than had passed in this world. So she could only go into the other dimension, not back in time there since it had already passed for her. Now she could. The second was more personal. He knew what needed to be done, and he did it. His second wish was to change who he was. He changed his facial features, his hair color, his eyes, and his name. He would now be known as Mirai, short for Marai Trunks. He then prepped the time machine for the past, 14 years ago. Bulma made the modifications to the time machine to allow it to seat three people.  
  
When Trunks told Pan, she came out of her depression. It took some time but she got used to Mirai, and was soon ready to go. They started the machine and held on, getting ready for a very bumpy ride. Soon they found themselves outside Capsule Corp, 3 years after Pan had left. Godin was the only one not completely sick and he blasted the top of the machine, carried his parents out, and fell to the ground, falling asleep along with both of them. Gohan picked up on her ki instantly, and flew out the door of Capsule Corp, where a 3 year Anniversary party was being held for Trunks and Marron. Gohan found three people, one that looked slightly like Pan, one who was a child he had never met before, and the other felt very familiar, but it was as if he had met him a long time ago. Gohan was followed by Goten and Trunks, and the three carried the new arrivals to the house.  
  
*********************************  
R&R Please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or these characters. This is an original work by OmegaNY.  
***********************  
  
Author's Notes: I will update this whenever, but probably soon. I enjoy getting reviews, emails, and Instant Messages for feedback, so it them my way. I tried to stick to the story pretty well, but I have made some assumptions up surrounding Time Travel. It is my story however, so just deal with it...  
  
****************  
Back To The Future  
****************  
  
[During The Three Years In The Past]  
  
Everyday for a year, Gohan and Videl would go outside and stare to the skies for hours. They waited each day for her to come back, but the days kept coming and going, and Pan did not come back. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and the months turned to years. Gohan had become depressed, and spent most of his time at home with Videl, just thinking to himself. He would never leave Videl's side for anything, as he was afraid of losing her too. A year had passed and she was not back.  
  
Trunks and Marron's first wedding anniversary should have been a joyous occasion, but it was not for Gohan or Videl. It was the day that Pan had left, they day their world fell apart. He remembered the note she left well, as he kept it in a safe to protect it. He would read it from time to time, for it was the last thing she said to him. Pan had written that she would come back as soon as possible, but the way she wrote it showed she would not. She had said months or years. It now appeared to be years.  
  
Another year passed slowly, and while Gohan could never give up the hope of finding Pan, he knew that life had to go on. He began getting out of the house more and attending parties and get-togethers that Bulma threw often. Before long, it was time for Trunks and Marron's anniversary. Gohan decided to try and have a good time, and he did. He loved Pan and hoped she would come back soon, but until then, he was going to continue with his life. It was here that he found out the news about his brother. Goten and Bra had seemed to dismiss the age difference, and they were now getting married. On top of that, Bra was pregnant with Goten's baby.  
  
The wedding was held soon, and seven months after that, they had their first child who they named Joken. Joken was the first boy with a tail to be born in almost 40 years. Within two months, Trunks announced to his parents that he was going to be a dad. Another nine months passed, and the baby was born. The baby was named Juulie, after Marron's mother. The birth of Juulie brought back to Gohan memories of Pan, who will have been gone 3 years next Friday, in which Trunks and Marron's anniversary party was to take place. A week later, the party began, but was quickly interrupted by an explosion outside, and what appeared to be Pan's ki.  
  
[The Present Past]  
  
Pan rolled over slowly and was surprised to find Mirai not there. Ever since they had been together that first night, Pan had always awoken to his arms. He would hold tight and not let her leave without a struggle. He had lost so much and seen so many die, that he couldn't bear the thought of losing Pan. His dreams were still often filled with nightmares of what had happened, and it was only with Pan that he felt secure. Her presence made him know that she was safe, and everything was all right. Pan could remember the first time they were together.  
  
[Begin Flashback]  
  
It had been another restless night for Trunks, who had always had restless nights. He would bury the pain and despair of his past during the day, but it would always come out at night. He would often fall asleep in tears, unable to handle all the emotions. His life had been in shambles until recently. After defeating #17, #18, and Cell, he had nothing left to do but just mope around his home. His friends were gone and he only had his mother left. Even she was bored, since her materials were scare and she was unable to invent much. Then it all changed the day Pan arrived.  
  
Pan had given him a mission, a reason to go on and fight. She had brought him out of the pits of despair and into the warmth of friendship. He was grateful for her coming to his world, for it had given his life purpose. It was not just his mission to find the Dragonballs either. He had fallen in love with her, and she made him feel good about his life. After his friends started coming back, Trunks became overjoyed and was no longer in despair. Except at night in his dreams. His dreams of pain, hate, and destruction were always there. His childhood had been ripped from him and smashed into a bloody pulp.  
  
Pan was also falling for Trunks. Not only did he look like the Trunks of her time, but also he was younger and nicer. He treated her like she was so fragile that any wrong move could break her. He was gentle and shy while her own Trunks was often rough and outspoken. She liked Mirai Trunks better than her own Trunks. Trunks of her time always treated her like a kid, while Mirai Trunks was a kid at heart. She could see in his eyes that while he grew up physically, he was still like an innocent child, never learning how to properly interact with others. She could see his lust for her, but there was more than that.  
  
It was almost is if Mirai Trunks needed her. He wanted someone to love and to love him back. Someone who he could care for, provide for, live for. Someone who could replace all the pain he felt in his life just with her presence. Someone who could keep the dreams away at night and make him happy forever. She knew that he wanted her very badly, almost a need rather than a want. But Mirai had no idea how to proceed, for he never learned what to do. Pan decided to take the first step. Walked up to him, seeing the uncomfortable look of his body in this situation. She kissed him deeply, and felt all the uneasiness and angst be replaced with happiness and contentment. She took him to her room and they spent their first night together, doing nothing but laying in each other's arms.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Pan looked around the room for Mirai, who would now most likely be having a nightmare about losing her. Her eyes adjusted to the room and noticed that it was strangely familiar. It took her only a few seconds to realize that it was Capsule Corp from her time. She felt out Mirai and Godin's ki, and found them each in their own room, next to hers. She walked into Godin's room and picked him up. She carried him to Mirai's room to find him tossing and turned in his sleep. A look of pain on his face, as he mumbled words about losing Pan and Godin. Pan put Godin under the covers next to Mirai, and she got in on the other side of Godin.  
  
"Pan, please come back. Godin, don't leave me." Mirai mumbled. Pan grabbed his hand and held it tight as she placed it in Godin's chest, so they could feel the movements of his heart. "I'm here, Mirai. I'm here." Pan whispered to him. Mirai's face went from a look of pain to a smile. His tossing and turning stopped and his nightmares went back to being dreams. 


End file.
